1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crosslinked resin compound as well as a wire and a cable using the same, more particularly, to a crosslinked resin compound with the ensured adhesion with a resin molding, as well as a wire and a cable using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
When equipment components such as sensor, electrode terminals, or other electronic circuits are connected to a wire or cable, a connecting portion therebetween and its periphery have been generally protected by coating with a mold resin. Since the electronic components such as sensor have been used for vehicle, robot, electronic equipment or the like for which high reliability is required, waterproofness and airtightness for the connecting portion between the resin molding and the wire or cable are the most important characteristics. Therefore, it is important to use a combination of the resin molding and a coating material for wires and cables, which can provide an excellent adhesion therebetween.
Thermoplastic polyurethanes have been generally used as a coating material for wires and cables in applications as described above, while polyamide resins and polybutylene terephthalate resins have been mainly used as a mold resin.
It should be noted that high heat resistance has been required more and more for wires and cables in recent years. For example, a crosslinked resin compound such as thermoplastic polyurethane crosslinked by electron beam irradiation or the like has been applied as the coating material.
See e.g. JP-A 2006-156407, JP-A 2007-95439, and JP-A 2011-49116.